Shichinintai at War
by Doom Warrior
Summary: America loses its hold on Baghdad in Iraq to insurgens. The only way to get the city back is to call in the best team of mercenaries, The Shichinintai.


Shichinintai at War

Please review soon

Ch 1 The Job

It is the year 2005 and America is still in Iraq fighting against terrorism. The American troops were recently attacked in Baghdad and were hit with heavy causlties. This forced the Americans out of the city and the insurgents to over run it with a large force. The American generals are not willing to send anymore of their troops to their deaths in an attempt to retake the city. This is were a band of seven mercenaries are called in to deal with this problem.

Iraq

Several miles from Baghdad an American camp was busy with troops running around doing their jobs for the day. A large green tent sat in the center of the camp with the flap acting as the door blowing back and forth in the hard desert wind. Inside several men in green suits stood around a large table with a map of the country spread out on the table."So what is our plan for retaking Baghdad general"asked on of the men to another. Everyone looked at the man standing at the head of the table. He began to rub his chin as he thought of a plan.

"How many soldiers do we have on hand right now"he asked."About hundred twenty"answered one of the men."Not enough, if we send them in there they'll be slaughtered" the general said placing his hand back to his chin."So what do you suggest". He thought for a moment before picking up a red phone that sat on his desk."Yes hello, get me the band of seven"he said.

America, Miami

A tanned skin man with long black hair done in a braid laid on the white sandy beach in a pair of cargo pants and a button up hawaiian shirt. He had a pair of dark sunglasses on and was snorring a bite loud. A man with short black hair laid on his stomach next to him. He wore nothing execpt a pair of purple swimming trunks. Suddenly a cell phone laying next to the tanned man began to go off."Just let it ring"said the man with short hair.

"I wish I could"said the other as he reached for the phone. He picked it up and flipped it open before placing it up to his ear."Hello"he said. The other man watched as the tanned guy sat up in excitement."Really, we'll be there as soon as we can". He flipped the phone closed and turned to the short haired man taking off his sunglasses."That was Renkotsu"he said. The other man sat up quickly."You mean"he said."Yep, we got us a new job Jakotsu".

Washington D.C

An airforce base sat on the outskirts of the big city with workers going about their daily jobs. A man wearing a black bandanna, black combat pants, black combat boots, and a black sleeveless vest stood leaning against a building. He had a cigarrete hanging from his mouth as he puffed out smoke."Where the hell are they, they should have been here by now"he said to himself. Just then a large helicopter came into view carrying a huge case beneath it. The man walked away from the building toward where the helicopter was sitting the case down at.

Several soldiers ran past the man with their guns ready. Suddenly banging began to be heard against the door of the case. The soldier readyed their weapons for what was inside."Lower your weapons, you have nothing to worry about"said the man wearing the bandanna. The soldiers didn't seem too sure, but did what he had said. The banging continued until finally the door came flying off.

It went flying over the man's head without him moving an inch. The man looked up to see a large gaint with green spiked hair wearing blue and brown armor exit the case."Ah Kyoukotsu, nice to see you"said the man."The same can be said for you Renkotsu"said the gaint."Have you gotten smaller since last we meet"asked Renkotsu smirking."No its just that you've gotten bigger"answered Kyoukotsu smirking."So where have you been these years"."They looked me up in a sucluded prison in Alaska for all those war crimes I comitted"."Sounds better than my life, spending your whole day doing nothing but watch sitcome after sitcome"."Yes, but now we get to kill again"."Yes, but we're still missing five members of our little group".

Kyoukotsu looked past Renkotsu and began to smirk."Make that four"he said. Renkotsu looked to see a short man wearing a white lab coat getting out of a taxi."What twenty-two dollars for that short ride"the short man yelled at the cab driver."Thats the cost and its final"said the driver. The short man huffed as he took out the money and tossed it at the driver."Here and I hope you choke on it"he said grabbing his pack and walking away.

The short man aprroached the other two men huddled over do to the weight of his pack."Mukotsu nice of you to arrive so early"said Renkotsu."Nice to meet you too Renkotsu"said Mukotsu. The short man took his pack off and sat down on top of it to rest."So where are the rest of our comrades"he asked."They shall be here shortly"said Renkotsu. After saying that a loud mechanical sound could be heard coming towards them. All three men turned to see another member come into view. It was a rather large man, not as big as Kyoukotsu, wearing green and black armor. He wasn't actually a man, well at least not anymore. On of his arms was completly metal with a large claw at the end. The top part of his head was human, but the lower part was metal. He carried a spear in his hand, a sword on his waist, and several different other weapons on his back.

"Ah Ginkotsu glad you could make it"said Renkotsu."Gersh"said Ginkotsu nodding his head."It seems you've had a few more upgrades since last we met"said Kyoukotsu."Yeah, the cannon is a nice touch"said Mukotsu."Gersh"said Ginkotsu again."Well just three left"said Renkotsu. The four man stood around talking when suddenly a white sports car came flying into the compound. All four turned to see the car coming straight toward them. None moved as the car came to screeching hult right infront of Renkotsu. The doors on the car opened and two men stepped out onto the pavement."Hey, big brother"said Renkotsu to the man with the long braid.

"Ah Renkotsu, it's been to long"said Bankotsu going up to Renkotsu and placing his arm on his shoulder."Yes it has Bankotsu"said the man with short black hair."Oh Jakotsu, your still with us"said Renkotsu sighing."Yep, and just check out my nice outfit, isn't just so cute"he said twirling around on his heel."Jakotsu this is a military mission, not a fashion show"said Renkotsu."Oh don't lose any hair over it Renkotsu"said Bankotsu, Renkotsu quickly gave Bankotsu a glare about his comment."Oh sorry, I forgot you don't have any hair".

"What ever, we just have one member left to arrive"said Renkotsu turning away from the young leader."Who our we missing"asked Jakotsu."The two faced docter"said Bankotsu."Docter?"asked Jakotsu."Yeah, thats his new job ever since we disbanded"said Bankotsu."Guess we'll wait for him"said Mukotsu wiping sweat from his forehead with a rag. The group talked for awhile until a man wearing a green army suit with several medals on the front, approached them."You must be the Band of Seven"he said."Thats us"said Bankotsu pridely."Good, if you would follow me to you ride"he said turning away."Hold on a second, we're still waiting on someone"said Jakotsu."Forget him, lets just it this show on the road"said Renkotsu. Jakotsu huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and followed behind everyone.

"What will we be traveling in"asked Bankotsu."You will be flying directly to Iraq in this cargo plane"the soldier said pointing to a large green plane sitting infront of them. The six men stood behind the plane as the cargo door slowly came down to reveal a man standing in it. He had brown hair and wore a military issued medic's outfit."Whats up guys"he said to the six men."Suikotsu"Jakotsu yelled running up to his friend."Its nice to see you too"said Suikotsu being strangled by his friends hug."Can we quit all this friendship shit and get going"said Renkotsu walking past the two friends."For fucks sakes Renkotsu, your such a grump"said Jakotsu.

Renkotsu snorted before finding a seat. Everyone else entered the plane, with Kyoukotsu just barely fitting. Bankotsu found a seat in between Suikotsu and Jakotsu. Mukotsu made himself comfortable and placed his pack in a seat next to him. Ginkotsu sat next to Renkotsu who sat staring with cold eyes, at Bankotsu."I don't like him leading us again Ginkotsu"whispered Renkotsu."Gerrsh"was all Ginkotsu said. Renkotsu just nodded his head in agreement with what ever Ginkotsu said. Everyone talked as the plane began to talk off. Suddenly the speaker inside the plane came on and began to play 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC."Hey this song is very ironic"said Suikotsu laughing. Everyone execpt Renkotsu began to laugh as the plane flew off into the east sky.

Please review soon


End file.
